<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartthrobs of Insanity by CosmicBrowniez (Shatterflowerdemon), Shatterflowerdemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536420">Heartthrobs of Insanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/CosmicBrowniez'>CosmicBrowniez (Shatterflowerdemon)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon'>Shatterflowerdemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Expect some violence but no non-con, F/F, Nothing violent in chapter one, Pennywife, Pennywise is Female, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, There will probably be murder later, This is for the wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/CosmicBrowniez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in your early twenties and you move to Derry, Maine to write your manuscript. You'd shoved the concept of soulmates into a dark corner of your head after High-school. Until you start getting dreams and soul marks frequently. There's this interesting ginger girl in town that you're drawn to. You aren't sure what the two of you have going on but she seems to really like Horror! Luckily she's also willing to talk about the Horror book you're writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pennywise (IT) &amp; Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New girl in town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic after pausing in writing for a year. I'm glad to be able to work on a multi-chapter story in a new fandom.<br/>Don't forget to leave a comment! Ramble at me chaotically if you wan't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Down below he used to roam”</p><p>That was the sentence that laid on your tongue the morning after your first soulmate dream. You had rushed downstairs to tell your parents. You heard something in your dreams for the first time! They were a little confused by the statement but figured it was normal for the statement to be cryptic. You were awfully young after-all. You eventually stopped telling them about the weird sentences and pictures you would find in odd places. Some of them would confuse you. Why was there a red balloon on your arm? Maybe your soulmate really liked birthday parties? </p><p>As you grew older you assumed, you’d be like some of your distant family members. Your moms friend had a blue bird on her neck that would barely move. Your parents had been fortunate to find each other but didn’t know how to help you in the slightest. They’d assumed your soulmate was some cryptic figure you weren’t looking for.  Plenty of people went long periods without meeting their soulmate. No one said it aloud but sometimes people just don’t find their other half.</p>
<p>

You didn’t focus on it that much after High-school. Becoming numb to soulmates as a concept came with age. College was no longer on your radar, so you decided to drive to some rural northern town. The move was very impromptu, but your previously unexplored early twenties angst drove you to just move somewhere.</p>
<p>
It wasn’t that hard to set up shop with your solid savings account. One cheap real-estate deal later and you were binging sodas on an old green couch. Derry seemed like the perfect place to work on your manuscript in. You had been enraptured by horror and thriller since you saw your first shitty 80’s slasher movie.  Things were going by at a slower pace than what you were used to but that was fine. Finally, you were free from old haunts and people you don’t want to talk to outside of class.

It didn’t start to get weird until your first grocery trip. People were a little distant from you (as a newcomer and all) but the cashier still smiled at you as she rang you up. She was pretty with chestnut hair, green eyes and a small hoop earring. You didn’t see her grin stretch obscenely wide as you walked away with plastic bags in tow. The distance from your house to the store wasn’t long but the forecast predicted it might rain and- shit you forgot to bring your umbrella! The clouds were low and gray, so you made a U-turn back to the store. Luckily, you remembered seeing cheap umbrellas for sale by the cash register. Your hand brushed the cashiers as she gave you your change. A slight chill ran up to your elbow, but you ignored it and began the trek home. </p><p>There was a card with a red balloon on it taped to your door. The universe just loved fucking with you. </p><p>You wore a long sleeve the next day while job hunting due to the little paper boat that found its way onto your forearm. That had never happened before.  Two soul marks in the same week, let alone in the same month? Bullshit. Whatever, you had work to do. There’s no use in driving yourself crazy over some temporary tattoo. It took you a while to find your toothbrush amid all the boxed chaos, but you managed. You put on your playlist and did a little dancing until your stomach reminded you of its emptiness. You were disappointed by the fact that the nearest fast food joint was in the next town over. A walk around town showed the grocery store you went to yesterday and a family restaurant that didn’t open till 10.  What the fuck? Is there anywhere that’s hiring? You kept walking around town in hopes that a “hiring” sign would magically appear.

You decided to loop through town again in a vain attempt to find a job. You hoped that the universe would throw you a bone for once. Nothing. Nada. With the newfound knowledge that finding a local job was impossible you decided to rest on a park bench. Maybe the next town over had some openings? It did have fast food chains stationed there, so maybe they were the better option.  You pondered on where to check for job listings as you walked down the street. A warmth spread over your arm when you walked past the diner. You ignored it until it went freezing cold as you passed by the next building. You paused and took some steps back to the front of the diner. Warmth bloomed over the paper boat on your arm. Oh god is this it? You panicked but your feet still led you inside the diner. </p><p>A lady with kind eyes greeted you and took your drink order. While you drank your coffee, you noticed another employee putting a red sign in the window. You almost spit out your drink. Is the universe really throwing you a bone right now?! After speaking to the skinny teenager that put the sign in the window you discovered that the diner was really hiring! What luck! Maybe this mark thing wasn’t a whole bunch of bullshit after all? It didn’t take long to speak to the manager (the kind eyed lady from before.) The application was simple enough to fill out and you were sure you had it in the bag. It didn’t seem like they had much staff and the manager hinted that you’d be a good fit for the job because of your “youth and vitality.” </p><p>Applying for the job put you in a good mood. With nothing else to do and good weather promised you decided to get to work on your house. It really was a good deal for the place. It had been through some sort of renovation in the past ten years. The wall that presumably used to be between the kitchen and dining room had been knocked down. The laminate in the kitchen wasn’t that new but would look better after a good mop. You had your work cut out for you. It didn’t take long to put some sheets on your bed and set up your curtains. You didn’t pack much since you went through all your belongings beforehand. You set up your streaming service to connect with your TV and decided to call it a night. Thankfully, you lived close enough to the neighboring town to get pizza delivered. The perks of living on one side of town. </p><p>You sipped on a small glass of your favorite wine while browsing your watch list. One glass of wine later and your pizza arrived. You paid for the pizza and tipped the deliverer. You were twenty minutes into a movie you half wanted to quit watching when it happened. There was a scrape at your door. You assumed it was a stray cat and kept on chowing down. You ignored it until the third time your front door was scraped on. With a sigh you climbed off your beaten couch. When you opened your door, your heart stuttered. What the fuck? One long scratch was carved into the cheap wood. You flung the door shut behind you and made sure it was locked. Stupid fucking raccoons. </p><p> </p><p>The next day you had almost forgotten about the weird scratch on your front door. It wasn’t on your mind as you dressed for the day. You planned to unpack some more boxes and maybe go back to the park. That was slightly changed by the phone call you received from the diner. They wanted you to come in for an interview! You pumped your fist in the air and promised to come in ASAP. You were in a good mood until your door reminded you of last night. Damn, you hoped the next town over had a hardware store so you could fix that mess. Do they make raccoon repellent?</p><p>The interview went great. They asked you about your background and skills some more. You must have made some sort of good impression on the manager since she hired you on the spot. Either that or they really needed another employee. You felt good afterwards and walked to the park. You noticed a small bike shop near one of the fountains. It could do you some good to get a bike since this was such a tiny town. No use in wasting gas on somewhere you can get to on bike, right? Besides, gas cost too much these days. It’s totally not like you just wanted a bike or anything. </p><p>The shop wasn’t that bad and apparently was the only one in town. You picked one out that was good for your size and had a decently sized basket on the front. The guy said something about a possible basket attachment to the back, but you’d need to come back later for it. You hastily agreed and paid for your bike You’d eventually come back for some maintenance and you could get the basket then. You rode out of the park and through town. You slowed down to put your bike in the rack outside of the grocery store. You happened to look up at the glass and saw your reflection. In the reflection there was a red balloon beside you, but when you blinked it was gone. You shrugged it off and went in to buy more than just essentials this time. </p><p>Shopping took longer this go around but you felt like you had gathered all you needed. The brunette cashier from the day before wasn’t working that day. You shrugged off a weird train of thought about the color of bread ties and pushed your cart up. While waiting for your things to be rung up you noticed a girl in the candy section staring intently between life savers and a chocolate bar. You idly wondered about which one she’d grab. Her eyes wandered between both options slowly before they slid up to meet yours head on. You froze in awkward social embarrassment. Luckily, the cashier on duty was doing ringing up. You were thankful for the distraction and paid quickly. You tried not to look too out of place as you pushed your cart outside with a brisk pace. How embarrassing. </p><p>After some chores you could finally settle down and eat something that didn’t take too long to make. You could eat some leftover pizza in the morning. That movie that lingered on your to do list seemed like a good choice. Apparently, the movie wasn’t that interesting because you fell asleep on your couch during the first half.<br/>
Black. Everything was black. You floated in the pitch-black void. Did you even exist? Maybe, but maybe not. It felt like you were there for eternity until a gold glow caught your eye. What was that? You grew colder as it neared you. A little golden ball soon swirled in front of your face. You breathed out a sigh as your hand lifted to cup underneath the tiny sun. It danced around your palm gently. Heat blazed across your skin as the light ball duplicated twice. Three celestial bodies swirled gently over your hand. They developed a steady rhythm in an almost juggle like pattern. Your dream faded out as those pretty lights brushed against your skin peacefully.<br/>
</p><p>Your head hurt from the weird angle you passed out at. It hadn’t been too long since you fell asleep as the movie was just ending. Cutting off the TV and purposely going to bed was no hard task. Although you were tired it took you a minute to become drowsy again. Dreamless sleep took you by the hand gently.  You’d notice the new markings of three sun like orbs across your shoulder in the morning before work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A basket for your bike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You go to work and finally get that basket. Good for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were excited about your new job but the alarm was not a pleasant way to wake up. You stubbed your toe on the way to the bathroom. Seems like you still need to get adjusted to the new layout. Getting ready for the day had given you time to think. The motions came easy to you. Different places but the same routine. Wash, dress, eat, brush, and more. You were cautiously optimistic. Today could be good for you. A new job in a new place where you could relax and write your first draft. Sounds good. You didn’t know how to feel about the three balls of flames printed across your shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride on your bike to the diner didn’t take too long. You left early enough so you didn’t have to rush and get super sweaty. The ride was nice. Leaves were starting to turn yellow-green and the winds were picking up. Before long you were putting your bike in the rack outside and checking in with Jewel White (the diner owner). You officially met your co-worker, Jonah Moore. Regardless of your age difference Jewel wouldn’t let you call her by her last name. She told Jonah to show you around the diner before your training started.</p>
<p>“This is our kitchen set up, until you get your feet under you Jewel wants you to work the floor,” Jonah spoke as if he chugged three pots of coffee before work. How was he so energetic all the time?</p>
<p>“Alright, thank you. Mind showing me how to work the milkshake machine?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” he replied joyfully. Maybe this move was the fresh start you needed. Your luck was turning up!</p>
<p>After an hour or so you had a good rhythm going. Jonah took trips between the kitchen and tables while you worked the bar and vice versa. You recognized the cashier you ran into at the grocery store yesterday. You got a good view of her name tag this time. Her name was Leslie. She smiled as you came over to her spot at the bar.</p>
<p>“Hi, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. I’m Leslie,” She said. You decided that you liked her disposition.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you, Leslie? I’m YN, by the way,” You spoke as you whipped out your notepad, pen at the ready. She ordered and you fetched it soon after. The two of you small talked whenever you would fill her drink or otherwise attend to her. She left soon after and gave you a friendly wave on her way out.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk again soon!” Leslie said cheerily. The customers bled into each other after that. Not many residents of Derry seemed as friendly as the people you had met so far. Maybe they would warm up to you eventually? You slipped into something resembling a routine.</p>
<p>Then something broke the monotony of diner life. That something walked in smoothly with long legs. Ginger hair brushed along her shoulders. You absentmindedly scratched at the mark on your shoulder. She slid onto the barstool directly in front of you. Before you could embarrass yourself with further staring, Jonah swung by and relieved you of your position. Saved by the break.<br/>You took your break in the ‘break room’. It was a backroom with a couch, slightly beat up mini-fridge, countertop, and snack cupboard. You checked your phone and sent a few messages. Work seemed to fly by after that. The girl you had spotted (stared at) was gone when you went back to work. Nothing else noteworthy happened. Unless you counted cleaning the milkshake machine as ‘noteworthy’. You put your uniform in a bag and hung it onto the handlebar of your bike. It might be a good idea to get that basket added on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to the bike shop took longer than you had thought it would. It was probably from the lingering soreness from work. Hopefully, your body would become adjusted to the new schedule quickly. It was swift work after you arrived. The worker you had met previously was not in but you still left the store with a new bike addition. After all of that serving and pedaling you felt like a break was in order. You grabbed a snack and drink at a beaten up vending machine and plopped onto a park bench. It was convenient for the shops to be around the park.<br/>You remained seated even after finishing your snack and drink. The day was pleasant. Kids ran after one another as if it would prolong summer. It made you feel nostalgic. Oh to be so free of financial obligations. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you almost didn’t notice the presence next to you. The girl from before was there. You felt embarrassed. Had she noticed you were staring earlier?</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit here?”<br/>Her eyes were very blue. They were like sapphires and threatened to pull you in their depths. You felt like a gaping fish. You bit your lip as if to make sure your mouth wasn’t hanging open.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” you managed to say. You cringed internally. That probably sounded too forced.</p>
<p>Her lip corners quirked up and her mouth stretched as if she had found something pleasing. Fucked. You were fucked. <br/>“I figured I’d introduce myself. You’re new, right?” she spoke.</p>
<p>You rubbed the back of your neck. “Is it that obvious?” you sighed.</p>
<p>“No,” the girl said, “I just have good recall.”<br/>You blinked. She must be intelligent in that case. Not that she sounded unintelligent. She broke you out of your musing by outstretching her hand rather quickly. The movement was smooth regardless.</p>
<p>“My name is Penny. It’s nice to meet you,” she said</p>
<p>You grasped her hand. “I’m YN, you too.” <br/>She giggled and shook your hand goofily. It shook your hand and your arm as she did it. You took note of her appearance quickly. She was tall and slender. She wore gray jeans and a red shirt with ruffles around the collar. The sleeves were slightly puffed and ended in cuffs. She was pretty. Your eyes lingered on her face a little too long as you talked. She was pale and had a cute squish able nose. Her lips were thin.</p>
<p>You forced your eyes away from them as she commented on your bike. The two of you discussed numerous things. She had an interesting way of viewing things. It was as if she had a sheltered childhood and didn't always understand what you were talking about. She did seem to like horror. After that revelation, the two of you hit it off. She didn’t seem put off by gruesome details about stories you had heard or movies you watched. She must have been familiar with the genre. Before long, it was time for you to go your separate ways. You were hesitant but it was getting dark and you had spotted a missing person poster while chatting. You frowned. Creepy. Moving off the bench wasn't what you wanted to do but you did it.</p>
<p>“It’s been cool talking to you but, it’s late and I’m a little weary with all those posters…” You trailed off as you stared at the one closest to you. A child was missing. You didn’t notice her eyes widening almost comically. You turned your eyes back to her after she schooled her expression.</p>
<p>“I understand. Do you mind if I get your telephone number?” she asked as she stood up. Graceful. That very word seemed to define the person in front of you.</p>
<p>“Oh Um, sure. I mean, I don’t mind,” You fumbled.<br/>She smiled then and ducked her head to reach for her back pocket. She pulled out her smartphone and handed it to you.</p>
<p>“Here’s my phone”<br/>You took it and put your phone number under a new contact. You simply put your name. She took it back and checked it over.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, YN,” she said.<br/>Then she was gone. You watched her walk away until you couldn’t see her anymore. A new friend? Derry must be a hot spot of luck or something. You placed your hand on your bike handle while still looking at the place where you last saw her. Hopefully, you really would see her soon. She made you feel….nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rode back home quickly, the posters lingered in the back of your mind. It would be a good idea to not stay out at sunset from now on. There might be a human trafficker in the area. Only children seemed to be nabbed, though. Best not to chance it either way.</p>
<p>You arrived home without much fanfare. You checked your mailbox after shoving your bike in the little shed in the back. Nothing, of course. You noticed the bouquet when you stepped on it. Creative is what it was. You recognized the flowers like the ones that grow in random spots around the town. Were those weeds mixed in? The bouquet was homemade. The flowers looked wild and were grouped by a slightly dingy hair ribbon. It was odd, but you had seen weirder. You knew they were probably harmless but, you still grabbed a towel from the kitchen to handle it with. Maybe a shy neighbor left it? Or some kid? You doubted it was an admirer or something as equally weird. Hopefully, it wasn’t a creep or prank.</p>
<p>You put the bouquet into a jar you had laid out and went into the bathroom to change. It was PJ time. As you changed you idly wondered if your latest soul mark was so bright earlier. Must have been the change in lighting. Once you finished you sat down to enjoy your film of the night as you munched on a quick meal. Sleep came easily when you grew bored with the movie. You slept well that night. Dreamless sleep was there for you. Things were finally back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>